Talk:Infernus
Ballad of gay tony Can someone write in the locations of the infernus for tbogt please --Master-newport 17:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Like most other rare sport cars from GTA IV, the Infernus was made MUCH more common in TBoGT. You can usually find Infernuses in Star Junction or in Westminister, The Meat Quarter, and Purgatory. Duplication Tactic This should be an article of its own describing the phenomenon, since it applies to any vehicle. This page (and other pages of rare cars) could then link to it as a method of obtaining the car. Thevictor390 18:15, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I second that.-HuangLee :Agreed! Copy the info to a new page (say Vehicle Duplication Tactic?), reword it so it doesn't just apply to the Infernus or just to GTA IV and then make the links. I would do it myself, but just when I thought I had alot more spare time, I'm pretty busy again. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Restaurant I've heard numerous reports about there being an Infernus at Outlook Park around a Pizzeria. Is it true? :Hmm, sounds interesting. I'll check it out today. -Gman harmon 17:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::The Infernus spawn you are referring to is the Infernus requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. The Infernus will only spawn in that location when Stevie asks you to retrieve it, and at no other time. -Gman harmon 21:33, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Francis International Airport (GTA:LCS) The sports car parking in the parting lot is not Infernus, but a Cheetah. Obtaining rare cars just before the race Hey guys, I found a way to obtain the rare cars without lowering Brucie's favor of Niko.I encounter them while wondering around town while driving a Turismo just before going to the starting point. On other races I've encountered Super GT's, Infernos and Comets and obtained them without killing their drivers and messing up the race. I hope this is helpful. Lordthiefx 12:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Is a better explanation possible? I was reading through the infernus locations for GTA IV (cos its my favourite car) and wondered if anyone had a better explanation for this: In GTA IV Multiplayer it can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. I thought this was a little vague for people trying to find the cool sports cars in MULTIPLAYER, obviously it will be driving around Liberty City, thats the only map you have. I don't know the locations in multiplayer, swo i unfortunately cant help.--Scunnysmith 16:08, September 19, 2009 (UTC) 2nd fastest car in GTAIV? There is something wrong about the to speed section. For the Infernus, top speed is listed as 336 km/h and the 2nd fastest car in GTAIV, second only to the Comet . The Coquette however, is listed having a top speed of 344km/h that is higher than the Infernus. I am going to change the info. --The Man With The 9mm 11:25, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually, there's really a big problem about top speeds. They are quite overestimated. 344 km/h for the Comet ? I thought the Porsche 911 could only reach 285. But it's even worse : when you know what is 300 km/h, you'd also knwo that you can't reach such a speed in GTA IV. Cars are even quite slow in this game. I made a test, and the top speed I found for the Comet was 140 km/h. (Oh, and please sign your comment with four tildes)--Loadingue 14:09, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Nobody knows the EXACT speeds of ALL the cars in the game. To determine which is faster, time a test from one point in the Airport to another point in the Airport or something. GTAFan123 06:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was pretty leary of the "3xx"km/h numbers; that'd be insanely fast. All the wiki's numbers come from gta4.net, don't they? (I know I've used it a few times for edits). Any idea where that database gets its numbers from? (and how do you measure speed in-game? Is there a speedometer I've overlooked?) --Samadriel 14:16, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I've used a mod to know the speed. But I think GTA4.net didn't make the test : can you imagine an Airtug with a speed of 252 km/h ???--Loadingue 14:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) To Loadingue's first comment: If the Comet is not really capable of those speeds, why is that info in the article? Or you could at least add a small sentence saying that the Comet isn't actually capable of reaching over 300km/h. You seem to know a lot more about this than I do and that is why I am proposing this to you. --The Man With The 9mm 11:36, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I expect he was waiting for you, since you said you'd do it... Anyone know a better source than GTA4.net? (I don't know where the data is in the game files, nor whether it renders speeds in mph or km/h or an abstract number). Maybe one of those printed game guides would have car speeds? I'm a bit of a neat freak, I'd fix all the published top speeds if we could find a reliable source. If we can't, might be better to edit 'em all out. --Samadriel 12:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) The top speed is not directly written in any file, so I'm making in-game tests at the moment to know the top speed for each vehicle.--Loadingue 14:43, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :If GTA4.net did take those values from game files, it's not accurate to call it "top speed." Check out how true top speed can change depending on other values here.--'Spaceeinstein' 16:47, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Neat, thanks SE. A lot more complicated than I thought! I guess if we're going to talk about 'top speeds' on the wiki, we'll have to find them out via road tests (Good on ya Loadingue, that sounds like a big job). --Samadriel 17:20, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, there is a statement in "Driver: San Francisco" stating something around "The fastest vehicle is not the best vehicle, use a vehicle that is best suited for the situation." I know this isn't exactly fitting, but it would be good to know. ::Answering Machine (talk) 19:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC)Answering Machine when you complete stevie's car thefts the car spawns where you got it for the rest of the game and you can go and pick it up anytime you like! im putting that in. : Sorry mate, not true. During the time Stevie wants that car it will respawn (ie, you can take a target car to a safehouse and then come back and take another for Stevie), but once it's delivered, it won't show up there anymore. --Samadriel 01:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is off topic, but that's not entirely true. Stevie's Dukes always spawns in East Holland, near Modo, for me; even though I completed all of his car thefts. I can't remember if the Dukes was the last car I got for him or not. Although, I do have a feeling that the last car you get for Stevie always spawns in the place that you picked it up from. Alleypuppy 17:36, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Stevie's Golden Infernus always spawns by Outlook park in Broker. With and without the spoiler. For me that is and I am sure that it's my last car. Then again the Dukes, Banshee, Intruder, Patriot, PMP, and every other car I've gotten for him does.Gtacrzy 06:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Added feature Just look at the page. --0ComeKillLah 10:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) The picture of the infernus in the infobox This picture is of an infernus from GTAIII and GTAL.C.S dude someone should have the GTAIV version here as it's the newest.Andrew nicholson 18:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The image used in the infobox is almost always an image from the vehicles first appearance in the series, which for the Infernus would be GTA III. A-Dust 22:29, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Infernus spawn? I was driving around leftwood hospital in a cogscenti when a dark purple infernus spawned (with npc inside), unfornutaley I had no time to take a picture, but I promptly stole it and parked it at a safehouse (I still have it). I'm not sure, but I don't believe that this has ever happened to the vast majority of players (nor will it ever), is it worth even documenting? Signing fail:WikiTONY 20:37, March 21, 2011 (UTC) GTA IV INFERNUS GUIDE (only on the ballad of gay tony) BY:R428 INFERNUS GUIDE (GTA IV) GO TO HERE (at the picture GREEN BEACON) THEN CALL HENRIQUE FOR SERRANO in VEHICLES (MUST DO: GET THERE IN A TAXI!!!) forum Messed up page Some stupid boys (JACK & SHAUN) messed up the page, can someone fix it? Main Image There are several clear GTA V (non-leaked) Infernus pictures so why is the GTA IV variant the main picture. Can somebody change this please? Leon Davis (talk) 20:15, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Tribute? The rear lights look like standard Poke Balls in the HD Universe. That should go in the trivia section. EmperorAxeon (talk) 20:01, January 3, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:17, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Infernus spawn? ''GTA IV'' Spawning Why did the Infernus never ever spawn for me until I did all Bernie Crane's missions and got the Infernus car gift? Because once I got it then I saw Infernus cars randomly spawn. I was told by User:Shred_N_Slash that it does spawn in the beginning but this did not happen in my playthrough of GTA 4. I do not have any mods installed and I do not have the Balld of Gay tony DLC . Googling infernus in gta 4 show I can get it from Brucie's missions but I never did that hence that's why i made the edit that Infernus only spawn when Bernie Crane missions are done and you use the Infernus gift car. ‎ :As was written in the article in the Locations section, long before you asked this question: ---- ;' ''Grand Theft Auto IV ' *Infernuses '''usually' won't appear around Liberty City in Grand Theft Auto IV until the player has completed Buoys Ahoy. *Can spawn when driving/riding the following vehicles: **NRG 900 - around Star Junction. **Ruiner - around Bohan. **Super GT or Turismo - around Middle Park East. **Another Infernus - around south Algonquin. *An Infernus can be encountered relatively early on if one spawns as a competitor (or in traffic) during Brucie's street races. These can be stolen, although killing an opponent and stealing their car will forfeit the race, lowering Brucie's approval rating. *The player will get a uniquely colored Infernus from Bernie Crane sometime after finishing his missions. It will be either orange-red or orange with a black stripe on both sides, with side skirts. ---- :smh. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:53, January 9, 2020 (UTC)